Jamie and Tina: One Heart
by L0stM4ge
Summary: Jamie's perspective on the new and annoying farm girl in town. One-shot between Jamie and Tina main girl character


Author's Note: So, for whatever reason, be it stress or nostalgia, I started playing Magical Melody again. Because I've played it so many times, I've become quite talented at collecting notes very quickly. The story idea came to me, and I felt compelled to share. Let me know what you think. If enough people like it, I may change it from a one-shot to a multi-chaptered story. No guarantees. Enjoy!

* * *

Jamie angrily flung his arm forward, casting his line with all the strength he could muster. In taking out his frustration in the calm act of fishing, no sooner did the bobber land that all of the fish retreated to deeper waters. Jamie growled and slowly reeled the line back in.

_This is why I don't talk to people_, he though to himself irritably. He leaned against the hill side by the waterfall as he dwelled on the past few days.

It had only been a week since that new farm girl had moved in to town. It was always irksome to him when someone moved into town, thus making it more cramped to live in (just what he needed, more people to avoid, and more people who have forgotten the goddess…), but he never imagined how annoying this newcomer would be.

He first encountered her at the Harvest Goddess Spring. Looking out his window he had seen a girl with a pink vest and pigtails walking up the mountain. What was odd about her was that the Harvest Sprites seemed to be leading her somewhere, which meant that she could actually see them. Curiosity and suspicion merged into one, so he followed them.

Sure enough, they had gone to the Harvest Goddess Spring. He overheard the Harvest Sprites asking the girl for her help to revive the Harvest Goddess, and decided to put an end to it. He stepped forward out of the dark passageway. Excited to see him, they introduced the new girl, Tina. He told them to leave well enough alone, and that he alone was going to revive the goddess. Being unable to convince them, he turned his anger towards the pigtailed- girl and growled that he would not lose to her. She didn't flinch or shrink away at his tone of voice and angry expression as he expected her to. Instead she just looked at him with wide, curious eyes. Jamie let out an irritated huff and left.

The next day, she had the audacity to show up on the farm. Wondering where his guard dog could be napping, he turned to confront the little farmer, who had now jumped into his grazing fields.

"I don't know what those rascals did to stir you up," he began with tense shoulders and a glare he hoped would intimidate her, "but I'm not going to lose to you. Remember that!"

She looked at him, puzzled.

"How long are you gonna stay there daydreamin'?" This was irritating.

She cocked her head and continued her wide-eyed stare. Jamie's eye twitched. She started to smile.

Now pissed, Jamie resorted to anything he could think of. Arms flailing he shouted, "You're a nuisance. Get outta here!"

She let out a "whoa" and backed away with her hands up before turning to run out of the field. Satisfied that she wouldn't be bothering him again, he hacked at the grass with slightly more force than before.

The next day, when Jamie was finished with work and drinking a cup of tea before heading out to the mines, he saw her running up the mountain again… with five notes in hand. Jamie chocked on his tea before spitting it out. He leaned forward as he watched her in disbelief. _How…_

Day after that he caught her in his fields with his dog. He smiled darkly, ready to enjoy the show. He waited for his dog to bite at her heels and send her running off the farm, until he saw the tail wag. Moving to get a different vantage point he saw her feeding and petting his dog, weakening his defenses…

Every day that went by was another day to be bothered. Despite a new farmer to compete with, Jamie did his best not to interrupt his usual routine. However, that often led him to the areas she went to, as well. Every time she saw him she would run over to say hello, and every time it went the same. He mumbled a "do your best", she would smile, and he would finish with a "leave me alone", which would make her laugh. As much as he tried, he couldn't scare her off like the others. Why did she insist on trying to be friendly with him? Hadn't anyone in this town told her Jamie was to be left alone?... And now he was thinking to himself in third person.

On a day it was raining, Jamie stood by the river and watched the rain drops create ripples in the water. Tina came up next to him and smiled.

"I hate rain." He said flatly.

"Then why are you standing in it?" she laughed.

Jamie growled and went home.

Later that night he saw her running back up the hill with five more notes in hand, to Jamie's great disdain. She descended a few hours later with yet another note she did not have before.

_How is she collecting notes so quickly? What makes her so determined, anyway?_ He couldn't figure it out. Then something dawned on him. _Maybe… maybe she really does want to save the goddess.... _Jamie shook his head violently. No, that couldn't be it. He was the only human who still cared about the Harvest Goddess. It wasn't possible that someone who had only met, _no, only saw her statue_ a week ago could care that much about her. The sprites must have bribed her.

He straightened and stretched his shoulders in an attempt to loosen up and relax. He wasn't going to catch anything if he was stiff and irritated. Taking a deep breath he recast his line and waited.

Not a moment later he saw Tina chopping wood not too far away. _Well that didn't last long: _so much for his peace and quiet. When Tina looked up and met his gaze, Jamie stiffened. Knowing she would run up to him and scare all of the fish away, he stood his ground and braced himself for another social attack.

To Jamie's surprise, she stayed where she was and weakly lifted her arm in hello. Her eyes were half-lidded and the axe seemed to be the only thing holding her up.

He turned his head in an attempt to ignore her, but it was evident that she was very sleepy. Why she was swinging an axe around in that state was a mystery, and Jamie hoped that she would keep her distance.

He glanced at her just in time to see her pass out. It looked like it had all happened in slow motion. She dropped her axe, which fell to the floor beside her, closed her eyes and plummeted to the ground with no resistance or attempt to brace the fall.

Alarmed, Jamie ran to where she had fallen and froze. He wasn't sure what he should do. He could just leave her there. It wasn't any of his business if she was too tired to keep working. She should have known when to stop. But then… she was helping the Goddess, and she could see the Harvest Sprites, who could only be seen by people with pure hearts. She could have said no and refused to help (like all of the other worthless villagers in this town), but she didn't….

Making up his mind, he picked Tina up and took her to the clinic. Entering with her still in his arms, the doctor helped Jamie carry her to the bed and, in as short a description as possible, Jamie told Alex what happened. As soon as she was placed comfortably in the bed, Alex asked Jamie to inform him when she woke and returned to his desk. Stuck with the troublesome task, Jamie stared out the window, glad that old lady was away for a few days.

A few hours later, Tina's eyes flickered open. Jamie cleared his throat loudly, and stood towards the back as Alex entered and gave her a lecture on good health. She smiled weakly to him and promised not to let it happen again.

Appearing pleased with this answer, Alex turned to leave and said, "I'll give you two a moment alone." _Great,_ Jamie thought, rolling his eyes.

Tina, still lying on the bed turned to Jamie and smiled. "Thank you," she said weakly.

Flushing slightly, Jamie turned to look out the window again. "Don't let it happen again. You've already wasted half of my day. You shoulda stopped if you knew you were gonna pass out."

For no apparent reason, Tina started giggling. Only a little at first, then uncontrollably.

_My first impression was correct, she's insane._

Unable to take it anymore, Jamie burst out, "What is so funny about passin' out?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes with one hand, she held out the other. Floating down into her palm was a little rainbow note. Jamie leaned in closer to read the name. It was the limitation note.

Jamie pulled back aghast, stammered loudly, "You—you did that—on purpose!"

Tina was now doubled over in laughter, nodding. Jamie growled, folding his arms and looking out the window in anger. He couldn't decide what was worse, her laughing at him (again), or the fact that she had yet another note, making 14 in less than a week.

Tina calmed her laughter and looked at him with an amused smile on her face. "There is another reason I passed out when I did, you know."

"Oh?" Jamie retorted, cocking an eyebrow and scowling at her from under his hat.

"I knew you were there. I wanted to prove to you you're not as mean as you think you are." Jamie's jaw dropped slightly. "You didn't have to help me. Someone else was bound to pass by sooner or later. I just wanted to see if you would." She beamed at him with that damned smile and finished with a giggle, "so thank you."

Jamie's reaction was slow. First a jaw drop, then an eye twitch, agitated finger movements and a chill that crept up his spine with increasing momentum until finally, the explosion.

"DAMN YOU! PASS OUT WHEREVER YOU WANT! THE HELL IF I'M EVER HELPING YOU AGAIN!!" Tina laughed at his reaction until, defeated he finished with an eloquent, "GAH!" and stormed out of the clinic, leaving the doctor very confused.

Alex gave Tina a questioning look. She smiled, pulled out what looked like a chart of the villagers and filled something in as she mumbled, "that makes one heart…."


End file.
